Love and Hate
by Rose Mitzkah
Summary: 100 word drabbles on the different interactions of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. DMHG
1. Rain

A/N: I'm back! It's been hectic at school with all the exams and readings that I had but I'm back again! I decided to start a drabble series, so here it is!

1. Rain

Hermione looks outside the window, hoping for a glimpse of him. But the pouring rain makes it hard for her to see. She sighed and glanced at the clock near the mantle. It was already 7 and yet he still wasn't there.

As she gazed again, she remembered the first time they really talked. It was like this day, a dreary and rainy one. She didn't believe that something so against the odds would happen, and yet it did.

The sound of the door opening made her look back. There he was, standing and drenched from rain.

'_Welcome back, Draco.''_


	2. Goodbye

**A/N: **Another drabble set! I'm not that much for updating because of all the schoolworks and stuff but I'll try my best. Read on:D

Goodbye

He was standing at the platform, his silver eyes scanning the crowd before him. It was a wonder to behold that he was leaving Hogwart's after seven years.

It's a wonder that he had stayed all those years. It's not as if he loves the school or even the people in it for that matter. It was the only thing that kept him sane after years of torture and pain from his father.

As the train starts to prepare for departure, Draco Malfoy took one last look to the place that he has called home and finally said, "Goodbye."


	3. Library

**A/N: **I seem to be in a writing streak. :P

Library

Hermione was frustrated. She had already spent 2 hours looking for "A 100 Years in Potions" that she needed for her essay in Potions. She had used it the day before and now, it has gone missing And she only has 2 more weeks to do the essay itself, edit it, rewrite it again, edit it for the last time and write the final paper.

"Drat!!!"

As she turned to the next shelf, muttering to herself, she bumped into a solid chest. It was Malfoy of all people, and he was holding a very familiar book.

"Looking for this?"


	4. Valentines

**A/N:** Oh yeah, definitely a writing streak. Hopefully more to come. :D

Valentines

Valentines was not a day that Draco Malfoy loves or hates. He was actually indifferent to the said occasion. But it seemed today was different.

Early this morning while he was walking down for lunch, someone bumped into him. He was all prepared to give an angry tirade when he saw who had bumped him, Granger.

Her hair was in disarray and yet he was rooted to the spot by the sight of her.

She didn't even look at him and just rushed past him with a hurried sorry.

He didn't care because he had just fallen in love.


	5. Guitar

Guitar

Hermione was awakened by a sound she rarely heard these years. She was down in the Head's common room and her things were scattered all over the table.

_I must have fallen asleep…_

As her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, she heard that sound again.

She followed the sound and wondered why such sound is coming from the Head Boy's room. She saw that the door was partially open and she peeked inside.

And there he was, playing a soft melody on a guitar. She couldn't believe her eyes, Draco Malfoy was really playing the guitar.


	6. Date

Date

He stood there outside her porch waiting for some sort of reply. She was just standing there gawking at him as if she didn't believe what she had heard.

"Bloody hell, just answer the question, Granger!!"

"Did you just ask me on a date, Malfoy?"

"Yes, I asked you on a date. What's the big deal with that?"

"Uh…" She blushed ten shades of red.

"Will you go out on a date with me or what?"

She crunched her forehead and then suddenly a gleam was in her eyes.

"Yes, Draco, I'll go out with you."

Then she smiled.


	7. Flowers

Flowers

Roses, tulips or lilies? He was confused as he stared at the three arrays of flowers that the florist had shown him. He really didn't know what her favorite flower was but all he knows is that she loves red. So now, here he was picking a flower for their date.

Roses are for love.

Tulips signify true love.

Lilies mean friendship and devotion.

So what flower was he supposed to give to her to show her his intentions?

He just can't decide and just said to the florist, "I'll take them all."

_I just hope she likes them._


	8. Argument

Argument

"Draco Malfoy!!! Where is the announcement that we were supposed to distribute today?"

"Why are you asking me? You said you're going to take care of it, Granger."

"I did. I gave you last night the announcement since you said you'll post it. And now where is it?"

"I dunno. Hm. I must have given it to Crabbe by accident last night."

She fumed. "Crabbe?!? You imbecile! The students need to know about it today!"

She stomped off in the other direction, not noticing the announcement was already posted in the boards in the common rooms.

Draco just laughed.


	9. Rendezvous

Rendezvous

It was the graduation ball and she was standing by the punch table. She looked beautiful in her peach chiffon dress and her curly head was tamed slightly. And yet she was standing alone.

She was waiting for someone, the person who had become her secret confidante for the past year. They were supposed to meet here at 10. To identify themselves they wore a red rose.

It was 10 when she was tapped in the shoulder. She turned around and saw a red rose.

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, a smile on his lips.

"Hi, Hermione."


End file.
